


That's How It Should Always Be (Never Leave Me)

by RamblingWithFantasy



Series: The Way We Want it [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke did unexpected things, M/M, Michael writes to Luke on Messenger, Second Message, description of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7175723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblingWithFantasy/pseuds/RamblingWithFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael can't sleep because Luke's on his mind. Okay, he's <em>always</em> on his mind, but this time Luke hugged him and made him feel like he was worth hugging. Like he was important.</p><p>Luke must know that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's How It Should Always Be (Never Leave Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts that didn't make me sleep at night. Have a good read! :) Debbi

Hi Luke,

I’m aware that I promised you and even myself that I wouldn’t have written to you, if not necessarily. This is not compelling, I’d dare say it’s a bit selfish. Much as I’m trying, you see, it's impossible for me to keep that promise. But, you know? It's hard to let go of someone when you care an awful lot about them. It's hard to pretend that I don't feel anything for you, when all I do is have you on my mind. I wish it had gone better.

I met you in the city centre last Friday night by mere chance. I was sure you were living elsewhere at that moment. I'm still wondering if it happened for real. I didn't recognise it was you at first. You were strolling about with your friends and your eyes unsurprisingly downcast, lost in your thoughts, and then you walked into me. I thought you were beautiful as always. Button down shirts suit you so well. Calum was beside me, of course, he never leaves me on my own. And I wonder why Ashton’s not getting jealous yet. Point is, he saw you as well. That's fine because you two are friends, right? He was on the point of greeting you with arms open wide, but just before you began to approach him you saw me stand there and grinned, maybe? I was in your life once again. Then it happened.

You made a feint and bypassed him, you had been so damn serious in those eight seconds of pretending and kept a straight face only to come to me with your arms open wide. And I gasped, I swallowed noisily. I was petrified. I mean, there were all of our friends around us? You wanted to hug me? Did it really happen?

I didn't even have the time to process you were moving terribly closer that I felt your arms around my back, your chin hooked on my shoulder, and your whole body against mine. I was having a normal conversation with Calum, one minute later I was being held in your arms. A turmoil of emotions broke out inside my chest, you should have heard my heartbeat. Never has it run so fast through me! You smiled at me afterwards, because you knew you had made me happy by simply hugging me. Because you figured out that three months have rolled in so painfully slowly for me without seeing you. You were damn right. I want to believe you truly meant the hug. I want to believe that I’m important to you somehow.

Luke, I love it when you smile because you rarely do. You are rarely truly happy. I’ve seen you laugh only for nonsensical idiocies that I don't understand at all, however, they make you laugh. I recently came to the conclusion that I can't go on lying to myself and making promises I won't be able to keep for sure. So, there's no point in repeating that you are water under the bridge, my high school six years old crush, because clearly it's not absolute truth. I still like you. I still want to be held in your arms and never let go. I know it’s selfish to say that, to admit that. Just God knows how this is going to end. Every time I say “this is the end”, come on, that’s bullshit.

I’m sorry for writing you this late. I pretend I have got all the time in the world but truth be told, I don't and I’m scared one day I’ll wake up and not be in your life anymore. That’s why I’m writing. You’ll be doing something else by now. It doesn't actually matter, I can wait for your answer. I've been waiting to confess for six years after all. A couple of hours or whatever won't kill me. Never forget that I’ve ‘quite’ grown fond of you, blue-eyed boy. Come what may, there’ll be always a spot for you somewhere in my heart.

The boy who’s waiting,  
Mikey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you liked and enjoyed it!! xx Debbi


End file.
